4Ever
by Very Keira Jersey
Summary: Jess est de retour. Rory veut a tout prix l’éviter. Elle va se retrouver un mois a essayer de… Réellement l’oublier. [Jess&Rory]


**4Ever.**

**Bonjour Je me suis décidé a prendre les choses en main après… 1ans ? je sais pas trop. Le titre a aussi été modifier suite a la réécriture.**

**Alors voila Je vais réécrire complètement cette fic. J'espère que cette « version » sera meilleure. En réalité elle est totalement modifier.**

**Mes premiers chapitres ne seront sûrement pas très grands.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient aux auteurs de Gilmore Girls. **

**Résumer : Jess est de retour. Rory veut a tout prix l'éviter. Elle va se retrouver un mois a essayer de…. Réellement l'oublier. Jess&Rory **

**Et tout recommence :**

Jess était revenu. Les vacances de juillet venaient à peine de commencer. Rory avait été mise au courant de son retour et Logan ne devais venir passer que le mois d'août avec elle. Elle voulait éviter de croiser Jess le plus possible. Aujourd'hui Lorelai en avait plus que marre de lui rapporter de quoi survivre. Elle la tira du lit par les pieds. Rory protesta tant bien que mal et fut obliger de la suivre.

Elles se dirigeaient vers le restaurant de Luke pour le habituel petit déjeuner. A l'intérieur les filles Gilmore s'installèrent a une table. Elles commandèrent deux cafés et deux muffins . Jess regardais Rory du comptoir avec un air qu'elle n'arriva pas a identifier. Il s'avança vers elle. Elle détourna rapidement le regard vers la fenêtre.

- C'est les vacances donc on a beaucoup de temps libres…

- Oh c'est vrai ? J'avais pas remarquer, rétorqua-elle

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si cruelle avec moi, fit-il avec un faux air blessé

- C'est bon arrête la comédie

Rory avait du mal a cacher son sourire. Elle évitait de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Son regard tomba sur ses lèvres. Finalement le regard était peut être mieux vu qu'elle n'aurait pas autant l'envie de sauter sur lui pour l'embrasser.

- Je me demandais, tu ne m'éviterais pas par hasard ? demanda-il en continuant sa comédie.

- pas le moins du monde

Elle le regarda faire le pitre encore quelques minutes. Ce n'étais pas dans ses habitudes pourtant.

- Je reviendrai a la charge et cette fois avec plus de sérieux !

Il s'éloigna et Rory se tourna vers Lorelai. Celle-ci la regardais avec un air amuser et moqueur. Rory détourna la tête les joues rouges et fit une moue boudeuse.

- Et Logan dans tous ça ? demanda Lorelai plus sérieusement

Rory eut un regard horrifié mais essaya de le contenir.

- Il n'y aura plus rien entre Jess et moi. J'aime Logan point !

Lorelai essaya de percer une émotion sur son visage qui montrerai le contraire. Malheureusement pour elle Rory cachait bien son jeu.

- Moi non plus je ne laisse pas tomber mais en attendant je dois partir travailler. Passe une bonne journée petite fille.

Lorelai était en train de s'éloigner dans la rue quand Rory se précipita a la porte pour lui crier qu'elle n'étais plus une petite fille. Lorelai lui fit un sourire moqueur et un clin d'œil et s'en alla a l'auberge.

Rory pris son manteau et fit un signe de la main a Luke pour lui dire qu'elle partait elle aussi. Elle alla dire bonjour a Lane puis ne savant pas ou aller elle se laissa guider par ses jambes. Elle arriva au lac, plusieurs cygnes nageaient sur la surface de l'eau. Elle s'installa sur le bord de la passerelle et se coucha. Elle regardait le ciel quand quelqu'un s'approcha. Cette personne s'installa a coté d'elle et s'allongea.

- Tu ne sait plus quoi faire de ton temps _petite fille _?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme sa ! Je ne suis pas petite… , répondit-elle exaspérer.

Un silence s'installa. (**nda**: et trois anges passèrent comme on dit mdr)

- Pourquoi tu m'évites ? Je ne cherche pas à te prendre de ton petit copain ! Je veux juste qu'on redevienne amis. déclara-t-il brusquement

Elle le regardais a présent. Elle parut surprise qu'il ne veuille qu'être son ami. Elle se leva brusquement. Evitant de justesse de le faire tomber dans l'eau.

- Jess laisse moi tranquille, on ne peux plus être amis.

Et elle se mit a courir le plus vite et le plus loin possible de lui. Il lui demandais pourquoi en criant mais elle l'ignora et continua sa course. Elle arriva a l'auberge de sa mère. Elle la trouva en cuisine en train de discuter avec Sookie et Michel. Elle attendit que Michel termine le monologue qu'il avait commencer quelques minutes plus tôt sur les nouveaux clients et leurs sales habitudes. Apres avoir dit bonjours à Sookie elle prit sa mère a part.

- Je vais aller voir Logan cet après-midi. Je reviendrais ce soir.

- Ok pas de problème. On se fait une soirée ciné alors ?

- Avec plaisir ! J'achèterais des pop-corn en passant devant l'épicerie au retour.

Elle prit la voiture et se rendit chez Logan. Il l'emmena faire du shopping et ils finirent la journée chez lui a manger et discuter.

Le soir elle rentra avec ses paquets de pop-corn à la main. Elle avait croiser Dean et avait un peu discuter avec avant de rentrer.

Sa mère étais dans le fauteuil avec l'appareil TV en main et l'attendant en zappant les chaînes. Lorelai lui sauta au coup.

- Tu m'as manqué bout de chou, s'écria Lorelai.

- Tu te serais pas mise dans l'idée de me trouver tout des surnoms aussi ridicules les uns que les autres ?

- Tout a fais et je ne fais que commencer, lui répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Elles s'installèrent sur le canapé et passèrent la soirée a regarder des films.

_**Rory était dans un jardin qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Logan se trouvai a coté d'elle. Ca aurait pu sembler parfait mais Jess apparut. Il l'attrapa par le bras et se mit a courir. Logan les suivaient. Jess accéléra et se jeta dans un buisson entraînant Rory à sa suite. Ils attendirent que Logan passe a coté sans les voir. Jess prit le visage de Rory dans ses mains.**_

**_- Tu avais raison, je ne veux pas qu'on reste simplement amis. Je t'aime toujours malgré que j'ai jurer le contraire. Je t'aime plus que tout, je ne t'ai jamais oublier._**

**_Rory pleurait. Elle savait que sa se passerait comme ça. Il l'a sera dans ses bras. Et essuya ses larmes…_** (**Nda **: Les rêves sont en gras italiques)

Le lendemain Rory se réveilla en sursaut. Sa mère courait dans tous les sens en paniquant.

- Je vais être en retard ! Je me suis pas réveiller a temps ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (**Nda** : c'est pas un cri de guerre je préviens mouhahaha le nombre de fois que je me suis retrouver dans ce genre de situation )

Lorelai s'étala par terre sur toute sa longueur. Rory se leva et l'aida a se relever. Elles se préparèrent aussi vite qu'elles le purent.

- Je dois aller directement à l'auberge, u vas devoir allez chez Luke's toute seule, désoler.

Rory se crispa mais se contrôla. Lorelai s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle le put après avoir dit chaleureusement au revoir a sa fille.

Apres s'être soigneusement préparer Rory se rendit chez Luke's. Jess ne se trouvait pas au café. Luke lui expliqua qu'il étais partit voir quelqu'un sans vraiment donner de raison.

**Voila pour le premier chapitre. Il est très court, je sais, mais je vous promet que le prochain sera plus long.**

**J'espère que sa vous a comme même plus.**

**Bisous.**

**Very Keira Jersey **


End file.
